This invention relates generally to pinion caps for use with a door closer and more particularly to a non-rotatable pinion cap.
State of the art door closers are non-handed. In order to make a door closer non-handed, the drive pinion must extend outside of the cylinder body on both sides. Most drive pinions have a threaded hole in both ends of the pinion. On one end, a threaded fastener, inserted into the end of the pinion, secures the arm linkage to the pinion. For aesthetic reasons, the other pinion end is often covered with a pinion cap. A typical prior art pinion cap is shown in FIG. 1.
These pinion caps are typically attached in one of two ways: to the closer body or rotationally attached to the pinion. There are limitations and drawbacks to each design.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present door closer pinion caps. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.